Keeping in Touch
by jessid111590
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Emily's Goodbye. Emily and Hotch explore a relationship while Emily is traveling the world. This is how it all began, the trials and tribulations, and the end.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Criminal Minds. This is the sequel to Emily's Goodbye. I have at least 13 chapters for this one. **

When Monday came around, Emily had her itinerary set for the next three and a half months. She was going to enjoy Italy, Greece, China, Japan, and Australia before heading on a fourteen day cruise in the Caribbean. Then she would come home and decide if she wanted the job, for Interpol, in London.

Today was going to be her last day as an FBI agent. She knew that when she told Penelope, the girl was going to throw her a goodbye party; even though she had already said her goodbyes. She hoped this one would be easier than Friday night was.

As she walked into the bullpen, she saw gifts on her desk to remember each of her teammates and family by. There was also the standard folder of exit interview forms on her desk from Strauss. When she tried to sit down at her desk, Penelope grabbed her from behind and dragged her to her office.

"Pen, what are you doing?" Emily asked as Penelope locked her office door. "JJ, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"We are going to have girl time since you will be gone for the next three and a half months," Penelope said as she sat in her desk chair and started up her 'babies'.

"Will and I decided to wait a few days, plus he knew that I wanted to be here for your last day," JJ said as she pulled Emily down onto the couch with her.

"So I take it, Miss Penelope that you have a goodbye party planned for the end of the day?" Emily asked as she looked up at her friend's sad face.

"Yep and everyone knows that you are doing your exit paperwork in here with JJ and I," Penelope said. "Any clue what you're going to do when you come back from your long vacation?"

"Well, I planned on visiting my family for a bit but then I have to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life," Emily said as she got started on her exit papers.

As the day drug on, Emily thought about all the memories she had had with her family; many of which were right here in this very building. She had finished her exit papers around noon, but hadn't had the heart to turn them into Strauss just yet. Emily knew that she would enjoy the party if she turned the papers in before it. That way she was just a civilian saying goodbye for a little while, to her family, not leaving forever. At three, Emily decided that she needed to take her papers and badge to Strauss and then she would go make sure the boys were ok.

"Going to turn your papers in?" JJ asked as she watched Emily stretch.

"Yea and then I'm going to go up and see the guys," Emily said as she looked at Penelope. "I'll see you two in the conference room in a half an hour."

**Strauss' Office**

Emily couldn't believe it. The Section Chief had just said that she was going to be missed by everyone here.

"Thank you m'am," she said as she stood to leave the office.

Strauss had even said that she was an asset to both the team and the FBI. She seriously couldn't believe it. Strauss calling her an asset was like Morgan finally telling Garcia that he was in love with her.

**Hotch's Office**

Hotch had been pacing for ten minutes without saying what was on his mind. Rossi knew that something was up but had been waiting for his friend of twelve years to actually vocalize what was wrong.

"I'm in love with her," Hotch said as he stopped pacing and sat in his desk chair.

"You're in love with Beth? Good for you," Rossi said as he moved to clap Hotch on the back.

"Not Beth," Hotch said as he put his head in his hands.

"Who then?" Rossi asked as he looked out at the other two guys working out in the bullpen.

"Emily," Hotch said as he glanced out at her desk in the seemingly empty bullpen. "Ever since she got back and I told her to let me know if she was having a bad day."

"Finally, you've admitted it to yourself. So when are you going to tell her?" Rossi said as he sat back down in one of the visitor chairs. "Garcia said that she leaves Wednesday for Italy and won't be back for three and a half months."

"I can't tell her yet. I still have to find some way to break up with Beth," Hotch said as he grabbed for a case file to start working on.

"You find a way to let Beth down gently then I'll see how I can help you with Emily," Rossi said as he left Hotch's office.

As she got into the bullpen, she spotted Rossi coming out of Hotch's office with a smirk on his face. She headed into the break room to grab her two coffee mugs that she had kept in the office, before heading to her desk to clean it out.

"Who should we hit in the head today?" She heard Morgan ask Reid before she headed to her desk.

"JJ and Penelope should be headed up here in a few minutes," Emily said as she sat down to clean out her desk. "Pen's throwing me a goodbye party. Physics magic again, Spencer?"

"Yep," Reid said as he gathered the needed supplies for the magic trick.

"So where are you headed first, Princess?" Morgan asked as he started helping her clean her desktop off.

"Italy, Greece, China, Japan, and Australia; spending two weeks in each country," Emily said as she threw a notepad into the shred pile. "Then I'll be home for a day before heading out on a fourteen day Caribbean cruise."

"You three head up to the conference room while JJ gets Rossi and I get Boss man," Penelope said as she and JJ walked into the bullpen before heading to the guy's offices.

"Too late, kid," Morgan said as he and Emily head up to the conference room.

"Pen, what's going on? I thought this was my going away party," Emily asked as they all sat down in the conference room. "No decorations; that's unusual for when you throw a party."

"This is just an impromptu meeting about the party," Penelope said as she handed out the invites that she had made up. "The real party is tonight at the bar and there will be decorations. JJ and Boss man, kids and significant others are welcome."

"Ok, who all did you invite if you had special invites made up?" Emily asked Penelope as the others began to file out of the conference room.

"Everyone in Quantico and the contact list of your email account," Penelope said as she pushed Emily towards her desk. "You have ten minutes to finish cleaning your desk then you, JJ, and I are going shopping."


	2. Chapter 2

"I seriously cannot believe that you hacked my email account just to send goodbye party invites to people," Emily said as the three girls walked out to their cars.

"I did what I had to do to get some of your other friends their invites," Penelope said before getting in her car. "We'll meet you at Union Station. I expect to see you in a half an hour."

"I cannot believe you, Pen. You had to chose the mall directly in the middle of the city and expect traffic to be good," Emily said as she walked into the mall thirty minutes later. "First my email account and now Union Station."

"Just hurry up. All three of us need to find dresses, and then heading to your place to get ready, and then head to the bar to decorate before the party begins at 7," Penelope said as she left the other two standing just inside the mall.

"If you think we're done talking about you hacking my email accounts, you're dead wrong," Emily said as her and JJ hurried after their friend. "Did you use the send to all button or did you select certain people?"

"Send to all, why?" Penelope asked as they looked for dresses in New York New York.

"Because three of my ex-boyfriends are on my g-mail account along with my mother," Emily said as she held a little black dress up to her herself in front of the mirror. "Now they are all going to show up at the bar. Shit, JJ, please tell me that Cooper's team isn't in town."

"Actually they just came back from a case yesterday," JJ said before spotting an Express store. "Why don't we try there? Why did you want to know about Cooper's team, Em?"

"We will definitely find dresses there," Penelope said as she pulled the girls towards the Express store.

"Great, just great, that means I'll have to deal with Mick Rawson as well as my mother and a few ex-boyfriends," Emily said as they walked into the store.

"The hot British dude that was totally into you?" Penelope asked as they headed towards the dresses. "What was wrong with him?"

"He's another Derek Morgan/Dave Rossi. Not exactly in it for the long term," Emily said as she held up a red lacquer pleated bodice dress.

"Why not have one last fling with the hot British guy before you leave the U.S. for the next three and a half months?" JJ asked as she held up a bright jade pleated strapless tube dress.

"I don't want a fling. I want a lasting relationship; someone I could have kids with," Emily said as she headed to the dressing room to try on the red dress.

"Come on, Emily. Do the hot British dude then come and tell us all about it, please," Penelope said as she grabbed a black crepe chiffon elastic waist dress. "Come one JJ, we'd better get back there to see that dress on her.

"Then tell us who at the FBI you would be willing to date," JJ said as she headed into a dressing room stall. "One person from outside of our team and then one person from our team."

"I'd have to say, not on our team, Jeff from counter terrorism," Emily said as she walked out to look at the dress in the mirror. "I've already taken Morgan and Rossi out. And Reid is just like my brother so that leaves…"

"Hotch," the other two screamed at the same time before coming out to see themselves in the mirror.

"Yes, that leaves Hotch but he's dating and seems really happy with Beth," Emily said before heading back into get changed. "I think that I'm going to get this dress."

"I'm going to get the one I have on too," JJ said as she went back to get changed.

"Me too," Penelope said.

After spending another half an hour picking out shoes and other accessories, they were on their way to Emily's place to get ready. As Emily got changed, she thought back to what she had said about Hotch being happy with Beth. She wondered if she should tell anyone about her feelings for the normally very guarded man.

"You almost done in there, Princess?" Garcia asked through her bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute. Just putting a pair of earrings in," Emily said.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The end of this chapter has translations from English to Italian (the English is then placed in parentheses). I don't speak Italian at all and used a translator to make sure that I had everything right.**

As she drove to the bar, she thought about who would be the most trustworthy to tell and give her advice about her feelings for Hotch. She knew that Rossi was the only logical choice because at least he could keep a secret. When they pulled into the parking lot of the bar, she knew that she would tell Rossi sometime during the night.

"Hey Em." "Hey Princess." Were the first words she heard as she walked into the bar. After that she was pulled back outside by her mother.

"Mother," Emily said as she was pulled into a nearby car. "Is there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, there is. How come you didn't tell me that you were resigning from the FBI?" Ambassador Prentiss asked after all the doors were closed. "Why did I have to find out from an email?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but if it was up to me you wouldn't have found out until I got back in three months, mother," Emily said as she tried to get back out of the car.

"Why?" her mother asked.

"Please tell me you didn't invite anyone else," Emily said.

"Of course I invited people. There are so many eligible men that want to date you now that you're no longer working," her mother said.

"Great, now not only do I have to deal with a few assholes from the FBI, a few ex-boyfriends, and you. I also get to deal with people who you think I'll look good hanging off," Emily screamed in the car. "I'm now going to go in there and have a good time with my team."

As she walked into the bar for the second time, she saw twenty five people that she didn't know and only about ten that she did.

"Garcia," Emily yelled as she headed to the bathroom.

"What did you do to have her angry with you, Penelope?" Rossi asked as Penelope got up to follow Emily. "JJ, do you know any of those people over in the far right corner?"

"I'll explain if or when I come back from the bathroom," Penelope said with a sigh before following Emily.

"No, I don't but I think it has something to do with Emily's mother," JJ said as the Ambassador talked to the twenty five men in the corner. "Hey, how come Hotch isn't here yet?"

"So do you know why Princess is pissed off at my Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as he sat down in between Rossi and JJ.

"Hotch had a couple of things to do before picking Jack up," Rossi said as he watched the Ambassador talk to the growing group of so called gentlemen.

"Yes, Emily's mad at Penelope for hacking her email account to send out invites to Emily's other friends. Garcia didn't know that Emily had a few ex-boyfriends and her mother on her g-mail contact list," JJ said as she sipped her wine. "And from the looks of it her mother invited all of her friend's eligible sons who want a trophy wife."

"Something that Emily, has proven time and again that she, doesn't want to be," Hotch said as she sat down at the table with a beer. "Here they come."

All she wanted was a beer and a few shots of tequila but was she going to get that anytime soon? No, it didn't look like it as her mother sent the first of thirty seven eligible bachelors her way.

"Hey, Emily, want to dance?" Mick Rawson asked as he slid in between her and the first bachelor.

"Thank you, Mick, but no. I'm just going to get a couple drinks then go tell my mother and her harem of eligible bachelors to get the hell out of here," Emily said as she headed towards the bar.

After three shots of tequila and one beer she was ready to tell her mother and the bachelors to leave.

"Anyone here to do Elizabeth Prentiss' bidding or you came because I quit my job and want a trophy wife, please leave," Emily said before handing the microphone back to the lead singer of the band. "Also, if you are Elizabeth Prentiss, please leave."

After an hour and a half and two beers later, Emily decided that it was time for her to head out because she still had to pack for her trip. As she said her goodbyes, to everyone, they made her promise to stay in touch.

"I promise. Emails, postcards, and letters," Emily said as she headed back to the table to grab her purse from her chair. "Rossi, care to walk a lady out to her car?"

"Not at all, cara," Rossi said as he opened and held the bar door for her.

"Dispiace se pailiamo in italiano?" Emily asked, in Italian, as they walked to her car. (Translation- Mind if we talk in Italian?)

"Niente affatto, ma perche non in inglese?" Rossi asked. (Translation- Not at all, but why not English?)

"Ho bisogno di il mio italiano e ci sono alcune cosec he non voglio ascoltati," Emily said as they stood next to her car. (Translation- I need to practice my Italian and there are a few things that I don't want to be overheard.)

"Ah e cosa queste cose?" Rossi asked as he looked at the woman he had come to think of as his daughter. (Translation- Ah and what would those things be?)

"In primo luogo, stavo pensando magari di tornare al FBI come consultente civile e forse un docente all'Accademia quando torno in tre mesi," Emily said as she unlocked her car door. "Solo che non sanno a chi parlare di farlo?" (Translations- First, I was thinking about maybe coming back to the FBI as a civilian consultant and maybe a teacher at the Academy when I get back in three months. I just don't know who to talk to about doing that.)

"Parlero con il direttore Strauss e quindi si una email su come andare a fore queste cose. C'e altro?" Rossi said. (Translation- I'll talk to the director and Strauss then send you an email as to how to go about doing those things. Is there anything else?)

"C'e una cosa di piu. Ti dico questo perché tu sei l'unico che può mantenere un segreto.Sono inamorato di qualcuno che non dovrebbe avere; il suo Hotch. Devo andare. Mi terro in contatto," Emily said as she climbed into her car. (Translation- There is one more thing. I'm telling you this since you're the only one who can keep it a secret. I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have; it's Hotch. I have to go. I'll keep in touch.)

"E per questo che si sta lasciando?" Rossi asked as he thought about what Hotch had said earlier. (Translation- Is that why you are leaving?")

"No, me ne vado a causa di quello che ho detto nella notte di Venerdi," Emily said. (Translation- No, I'm leaving because of what I said on Friday night.)

"Ok, si vede in tre mesi," Rossi said before he closed her door. (Translation- Ok, see you in three months.)

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rossi knew that he should just leave what both, Emily and Hotch, said to him alone but he couldn't. Hotch thought that Emily was out of his league, because of who her mother was and he believed that he was a completely damaged man, while Emily thought that Hotch was happily dating Beth. He knew what he was going to do. He just had to wait for Hotch to tell him that he broke up with Beth. His plan was quite simple, all he had to do was get Jack and Hotch to his villa in Italy and then tell Emily that he had a surprise coming there that she needed to be there for.

The first thing that needed to be done was to get Hotch a week of vacation time, so he headed straight for Strauss' office when he came into work on Wednesday morning.

"Erin, I need to set a friend up with a week of vacation time," Rossi said as he entered her office. "I also need to talk to you and the director about a different friend teaching at the Academy and working as a civilian consultant at the FBI."

"Who's the vacation time for, first?" Strauss said as Rossi sat down in front of her desk.

"Aaron Hotchner," Rossi said as he looked around her plainly decorated office.

"Why does Agent Hotchner have you asking for time off for him?" She asked as she grabbed the paper to file for time off.

"He doesn't know I'm doing it, actually," Rossi said. "He has no idea that I'm basically giving him an all expenses paid trip to Venice, Italy either."

"Well here is his paperwork for the time off," Strauss said shaking her head. "I'll call the director so that we can talk about your other friend."

Five minutes later, they were headed into the director's office.

"I have a friend who just resigned from her job here and was offered a job running the London Interpol office. She conveyed to me that she'd rather be teaching at the Academy or working as a civilian consultant with the FBI," Rossi said after sitting down. "And Erin before you say anything, yes it is Agent Prentiss and we tried to get her to take a leave of absence but she wouldn't. She wants me to send her the information that she needs about both jobs."

"When do you need the information by?" The director asked.

"I was hoping to have it before next Wednesday," Rossi said as he stood to leave the director's office.

Phase one of his plan was complete. Phase two was going to be harder because he had to enlist the help of Garcia without telling her what he was actually doing. He knew that Hotch and Emily had told him because he could keep it a secret. He also knew that he would be shot by one or both parties if the information got into the hands of Penelope Garcia. He knew he would have to come up with something good to tell Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, I need you to book me two tickets to Venice Italy, leaving from New York, departing next Thursday and returning the following Thursday," Rossi said as he slipped into her lair. "No car or hotel needed. I need them couriered here to the office no later than Friday afternoon."

"Who are the tickets for?" Penelope asked after starting her search. "Any particular airline?"

"The tickets are for a friend and I. No particular airline," Rossi said as he watched her search.

"Ok, here's the best I could do. Are you using Delta airline miles?" She asked as she looked at him. "If you are then I can get you a discount. It would bring the total from almost $5,000 to just under $4,000."

"Go ahead and use the sky miles on this card then pay the rest," Rossi said as he handed her his Delta Visa card.

"Ok, your total is $3,733 altogether. Is there anything else that you needed me to do?" Penelope asked as she printed his confirmation statement out.

"Nope, thanks," Rossi said as he left her office.

As he headed to his office, he looked at the statement and saw that they would arrive in Venice a little before noon on Friday. When he reached the bullpen, he saw that Hotch was pacing in his office.

Hotch wanted to know what Rossi was planning to do to get him to tell Emily his feelings for her. He knew he should have told him, at the bar on Monday night, that he had broken up with Beth.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Rossi said as he walked into his office and sat down in his desk chair.

"Why do you think I need to talk?" Hotch said defensively.

"I just watched you pace up and down in my office for five minutes, from the bull pen, and you were staring off into space when I walked in," Rossi said as he pointed to a chair for Hotch to sit down in. "Now sit down and talk."

"I broke up with Beth on Monday before picking up Jack," Hotch said as he finally sat down.

"I gathered that when it was just you and Jack at Emily's going away party," Rossi said as he looked at a case file on his desk. "So why didn't you talk to Emily, on Monday, then?"

"She already had the spotlight, even though she didn't want it," Hotch said as he stood to leave.

"Well since you did your part, I can tell you that I've started on my parts as well. Here are the keys to my villa in Venice and your week off starts next Thursday and you are to be back here the following Friday," Rossi said as he handed Hotch the keys and paperwork for his time off. "I've having yours and Jack's tickets couriered here by Friday afternoon. I have a few more things to get setup but I can't do them until next Wednesday. You are going to have to figure out what to tell the team for your absence, though.

"How much do I owe you for the tickets?" Hotch asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, as of right now. Think of it as a favor," Rossi said as he wrote in the case file. "But there will be a time when I need to collect."

On Friday, just after the courier handed the tickets and flight plan off to Rossi, everyone received their first email from Emily. It read:

_Hey guys,_

_ Just thought that I would let you know that Italy is beautiful. I've just settled in Milan for the next couple of days. My new number is 39-02-48521 room number 251. No cell just yet but I'm going to buy one while I'm here. I have to go. I'll email each of you separately when I get back to the hotel._

_ Love,_

_ Emily._

Hotch sat in his office rereading her email and looking at the tickets that Rossi had gotten him and Jack to go visit her.

When Rossi walked into his office on Wednesday, he saw the packet of information that the director put together for Emily.

"Hotch, I need to see you in my office for a minute," Rossi said before hanging up his phone.

"What did you need, Dave?" Hotch said nervously.

"I need you to take this packet on your trip and give it to the person that you are meeting with," Rossi said as he got up to close his office door.

"What are you…" Hotch started to say.

"Emily," Rossi said. "I said it that way because you left the door open."

The rest of Wednesday was torture on Hotch as he waited on Emily's individual email, packed things for the trip, and looked at the package he was taking to Emily.

Finally on Wednesday night, her individual email to him had come. It said:

_Hotch and Jack,_

_ Hey, my two favorite guys. How are things going back there? I've attached a few photos of local sites that I've stopped at over the last week. I really hope all is going well. I'll email you guys again soon._

_ Emily._

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

After dropping Jack off at Jessica's, Hotch headed into work. He wanted to get a few files done and then still had to tell the team that he was going out of town for a week; all before leaving the office around two.

Rossi was surprised to see Hotch in the office. He thought that he would have stayed home to make sure that he and Jack had everything packed for their trip.

"Hey, Rossi, what's this I hear you're going to Italy later tonight?" Morgan asked from the bull pen.

"Not me. A friend of mine asked me to get him the tickets," Rossi said as Hotch stiffened next to him.

"Morgan, go get Garcia and JJ then meet us in the conference room," Hotch said as he thought about what he was going to say.

"Do we have a case?" Morgan asked as he stood to get the girls.

"No, but I'll explain what's going on when everyone is in the conference room," Hotch said.

"What are you going to tell them?" Rossi asked as they headed towards the conference room.

"You'll just have to wait and see since you already know exactly where Jack and I are going," Hotch said before everyone headed into the conference room.

"What's going on Boss man?" Penelope asked as she said down next to Morgan.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that Jack and I are going to Disneyland for the next week. That means Rossi is in charge. I won't have my phone on me," Hotch said before leaving the conference room.

"Well that was weird," Penelope said before looking over at Rossi. "So who is this friend that is heading to Italy tonight?"

"Someone who wishes to remain anonymous," Rossi said before leaving the conference room.

"Ok, that was doubly weird," JJ said. "Anyone else think that they are both hiding something from us?"

"Yea," Morgan said as he looked out into the bullpen. "But we aren't going to get anything from Hotch. So we should try to press Rossi until we get a case, figure it out, or he threatens us."

"I think that I'll just wait until they tell us," Reid said before heading back to his desk.

"I'm with Reid. They'll tell us in due time," JJ said as she stood to leave. "I hate that they feel they need to hide things, though."

"They're right, hun," Penelope said as she looked at Morgan.

"I'm still going to try and get it out of Rossi," Morgan said as he stood to head to Rossi's office.

"Em, your package is headed out there tonight. I'm sending it to my villa in Venice," Rossi said as he motioned for Morgan to enter his office. "You'll need to be at the villa before noon tomorrow. You will also have to get the keys from the housekeeper just down the road. I'll email you with directions."

"Ok, why didn't you just send the keys with the package?" Emily asked.

"Because the package is coming with a big surprise," Rossi said as Morgan sat down. "I've got to go. Morgan wants to talk about something. I will explain more in the email."

"David Rossi, I swear if you told anyone what I said to you on Monday night, you are as good as dead when I get back to the states," Emily yelled as Rossi laughed.

"I'll send the email in a little bit. Spend some time at the villa, I'll make sure that it's stocked," Rossi said before hanging up the phone. "What can I help you with, Derek?"

"What are you and Hotch trying to hide from us?" Derek asked as he watched Rossi start up his computer. "And what is this package that you're sending to Emily?"

"Hotch and I are not hiding anything from you guys. The package that I'm sending to Emily is just a few things that she forgot and she asked me to send them to her when she emailed me," Rossi said. "There is nothing to worry about so go back to work. And if there was anything to tell, we would have told you guys."

After Morgan leaves, Rossi began his email to Emily. It read:

_Em,_

_ The big surprise is that a very special man and his son are coming to visit you. Now before you overreact and think I said something to him, I didn't. He actually told me something on Monday too. You need to hear him out. I'm keeping both your secrets until you guys talk but the team is already worried that I'm hiding something from them. I've attached map quested directions from your hotel in Milan to the villa._

_ Dave_

As Emily reread Dave's letter for the third time, she realized that Hotch and Jack were headed to Italy. She really wanted to know what Hotch had told Rossi to get him to come out to Italy. Could he really feel the same way about her? No, that wasn't possible. Hotch was way too disciplined to like her that way.

Hotch's eyes kept looking at the clock. He couldn't wait for two o'clock. As his eyes went in search of the clock, he noticed that Rossi was standing in the doorway.

"Go ahead and go. To be honest, I was really surprised that you showed up here at all," Rossi said as he moved off to the side. "I'm pretty sure I can handle things for an extra hour."

"Thank you for everything," Hotch said as he gathered his things to leave.

On his way to pick up Jack from Jessica's, he knew that Jack was going to have told her that they were going to see Emily in Italy. How was he supposed to bring up the subject of being in love with someone to his dead ex-wife's sister? Sure Jessica and Emily had met a few times when Emily had stopped to check up on him and Jack but that was it. As he pulled into Jessica's driveway, he knew that he was going to have to tell her how he felt about his former subordinate.

"Jack, Jessica, where are you guys?" Hotch asked as he stepped into her house.

"We're in the kitchen," Jessica yelled from the back of the house.

"Dad, we're baking cookies to take to Emmy," Jack said as he ran to his father.

"So I hear that you and Jack are headed to Italy tonight," Jessica said with a smirk. "Care to expand on what Jack has already told me? All I've gotten is that you guys are going to visit Emily."

"Sure, in just a minute. Jack, how about you make sure that all your toys and things are picked up and put away for Aunt Jess," Hotch said as he steered Jack out of the kitchen. "I've fallen in love with her."

"How long?" Jessica asked as they watched Jack pick things up in the living room.

"Just a few months after Haley died," Hotch said as he waited for Jessica's reaction.

"Good, you've finally admitted it," Jessica said as she checked the cookies baking in the oven.

"What? Do you and Dave have a bet going on or something?" Hotch asked as Jack walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't know why it took you so long. I mean I saw it on her side when she stopped by to check up on you guys and I saw it on your side when she was sent to Paris for her safety," Jessica said as the cookie timer went off. "What time do you guys have to leave?"

Hotch sat at the table remembering how stupid he acted towards pretty much everyone when Emily was sent to Paris. He was constantly on the team's backs trying to find Doyle like he did when Foyet was after his family.

"It took me this long because she resigned from the FBI and may take a desk job for Interpol in London," Hotch said as he watched Jessica pull sandwiches out of the fridge. "We don't have to leave until about 2:30."

"You're afraid of losing her," Jessica said as she put a sandwich in front of Jack and him. "Eat, since you'll be enjoying Italian cuisine for the next week."

"Are you okay with this?" Hotch asked Jessica nervously.

"Aaron, you deserve to be happy and she makes you happy. Besides I heard about Haley's message to you about showing Jack how to love and this is exactly what she would have wanted," Jessica said with a smile.

Seven and a half hours later, after a four hour drive to New York, all Hotch wanted to do was to get some sleep. But it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"I can't wait to see Emmy," Jack kept saying as they waited for the airplane to take off.

"Jack, sit still please," Hotch pleaded with his son as the stewardess laughed at the enthusiastic little one. "Jack, if you don't sit still, I'm going to eat all the cookies that you made for Emily."

"But dad those were 'specially made for her," Jack said with a frown.

"Well then sit still and listen to your music or read one of your books," Hotch said as the plane began to move.

After a half an hour, Jack was bored again. He looked over and saw that his dad was looking out the window.

"Dad, can I look out the window with you?" Jack asked before hopping into Hotch's lap.

Hotch nodded his head as Jack snuggled into him. As Hotch looked down at his son ten minutes later, Jack was fast asleep holding his stuffed monkey that Emily had bought him on a trip to the zoo.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"David Rossi, you are seriously holding out on us," Emily said as she past the villa and headed towards the housekeepers house.

As she knocked on the door, she heard a woman talking in a heavy Italian accent.

"I'll be right there," the woman said. "Hello and who are you?"

"Emily Prentiss. I'm a friend of Dave Rossi's. He told me that he'd be in contact with you about the villa," Emily said as the woman led her into her home.

"Ah yes. He sent me a message yesterday. The villa is stocked. Here are the keys," the woman said as she handed them off to Emily. "Just let me know when you are leaving and I'll lock things up for him."

"I just have one question. How many bedrooms are in the villa?" Emily asked as she stood to leave.

"The villa has six bedrooms and five bathrooms. My name is Maria, by the way. If you need anything just let me know," Maria said as she led Emily to the door. "Enjoy your stay."

As Emily walked in, she was greeted by sights that reminded her of Rossi's house, cabin, and beach house. She checked the time before setting out to explore the villa.

"An hour and a half before I'm supposed to be here might as well check the place out," Emily said to herself.

She headed upstairs to check out the bedrooms. As she looked into the first bedroom, she knew right away that this was where she was going to be staying. It was cozy and had two single beds, a dresser/closet combo and a desk for each bed. Sort of like her dorm room in college. After checking out the other bedrooms and placing her suitcase in 'her' room, she decided to head downstairs to find the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed all the stainless steel appliances.

"That is so Dave Rossi for you," she said aloud.

After finding everything she needed to make a ham sandwich and making it, she headed into the living room. She checked to see which channels came in English for her soon to be, non Italian speaking, house guests. As she headed back into the kitchen, to put her plate in the dishwasher, she saw the humongous swimming pool and diving board. She decided to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before going out back to listen to her music and read one of her books, as she waited for Hotch and Jack to show up.

Hotch was in complete shock as he and Jack got out of the taxi at Rossi's villa.

"Jack, how about we put our bags in our room and then go find Emily?" Hotch asked as he watched his son pull his suitcase into the foyer of the villa.

"Ok, daddy," Jack said as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, revision to the plan. Let's go find our room, head to the kitchen and get some food, and then go find Emily. Is that better for you Jack?" Hotch asked as he headed upstairs.

"Yea," Jack said as he followed his father up the stairs.

As Hotch opened the first door, he saw Emily's bag sitting opened on the second bed in the room. He motioned for Jack to open the door right across the hall from her room.

"I like this one, daddy," Jack said as he pulled his bag inside.

"Did you want me to sleep in here with you buddy?" Hotch asked as he counted the doors in the hallway.

"Yes, please," Jack said as he sat his suitcase on one of the beds in the room. "Can we go find something to eat now?"

"Yes," Hotch said as he admired the things Rossi had put in the hallway.

As they explored the villa, they found the billiards room, two more bathrooms, the living room, and the dining room. When they found the kitchen, both were very hungry. Hotch thanked God when he saw that, in the fridge, there was all the stuff to make a mean ham sandwich for both of them. After eating their sandwiches, Hotch noticed two doors in the kitchen. The first door that he opened led out into the garage. He was surprised to see a car in there but then he figured that Emily had driven from Milan to Venice in her rental car. Jack was looking out the second door when Hotch came up behind him.

"Emmy's out there, dad," Jack said as he started to head upstairs to get the cookies that he and Aunt Jess made.

After grabbing the cookies for Emmy, Jack went to run out the door but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"How about we surprise Emily, Jack?" Hotch asked.

"Ok," Jack said. "How?"

"Just follow me buddy," Hotch said as they opened the screen door, making sure that when it closed there was little to no sound heard.

As soon as they were outside, Jack again tried to run but not because of Emily because he had seen the gigantic swimming pool. Hotch had to again stop his son from ruining the surprise. Finally, they were standing behind Emily's lounge chair.

Emily didn't notice the shadow behind her until she saw two hands headed to cover her eyes. She knew who it was once she heard a little laugh on her right side.

"Guess who?" was whispered quietly into her left ear.

She reached out to her right to grab Jack to tickle him so she could hear him laugh some more. Even just being gone for a week, away from her favorite guys who she missed terribly, made her wonder if she was going to be able to make it after they left next Thursday.

"Emmy, put me down," Jack squealed as he tried to move away from her tickling hands. "Aunt Jess and I made you some chocolate chip cookies. Dad, can I go swimming now?"

"Fine, go get changed then bring me your floaties," Hotch said before placing a kiss on Emily's cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?" Emily asked as they walked closer to the pool to watch Jack play.

"For everything you've done for me and Jack over the past few years and for being here so that I could…" Hotch said before Jack interrupted him by throwing his floaties in his face.

"Dad, floaties," Jack said as Emily laughed before blowing up the second one so Jack could get into the water.

"Where was I?" Hotch asked as they watched Jack climb the diving board.

"Thanking me," Emily said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I believe that I was about to say that, I am in love with you Emily Prentiss," Hotch said before kissing her. "I have been for over two years now. I guess I'm saying this because I'm afraid of losing you to Interpol and Easter or some hot Italian guy. Because after these three months, I want you to come back to the states, to your home, for me and Jack."

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You silly, silly man. You've held my heart for longer than you think, no sweet talking Italian guy is going to change that," Emily said before pulling his head down to meet her lips. "And as for the Interpol job, I take it that you didn't look in the package that Rossi gave to you to give to me."

"Nope, I wanted to respect your privacy," Hotch said as they watched Jack swim. "Why?"

"Because I decided not to take Easter's offer and am looking into teaching at the Academy and being a consultant for the FBI when I get back," Emily said with a smile as she saw that she had managed to shock the amazing man sitting next to her. "I love you."

Hotch just sat there. Had he heard her right? As he looked over at her, he saw the smile that graced her face and realized that he had heard her right. She was going to be coming home to them.

"I love you too," Hotch said as he pulled her into his arms before placing a kiss on her head.

Around three o'clock, Emily noticed that her guys were suffering from a serious case of jet lag. Jack was just lazily floating around in the pool while Hotch's chin was resting on her shoulder as he started to doze off.

"How about we head inside? I'll cook dinner while you and Jack relax," Emily said before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Plus I have a question to ask you."

"Ok," he said with a yawn. "Jack, time to get out of the pool. Emily and I are going to make dinner while you get changed.

"Ok, daddy," Jack said as he grabbed his towel from the lounge chair next to Emily. "What are we having?"

"I was thinking spaghetti and garlic toast," Emily said before laughing as both Hotch and Jack yawned at the same time.

After placing the ingredients on the cupboard, he turned around and saw Emily glaring at him.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"Out of the kitchen," she said as she pushed him into the living room. "Go relax with Jack."

"But I want to help," Hotch said as he tried to go back into the kitchen.

"Nope, I can handle spaghetti and garlic toast," Emily said as she pushed him to sit in the recliner. "Besides, I need you two to be well rested for all the things that I have planned for the rest of your stay."

"Fine, can I at least check my email on your computer?" Hotch asked as he watched Emily walk away.

"I'll go get it for you," she said as she bypassed the kitchen to head upstairs.

After grabbing her computer and Rossi's last email to her, she noticed that the door across from her room was open slightly. As she pushed the door open more, she saw that Jack had fallen asleep standing up with his head on the bed. After checking to make sure he had dry clothes on, she tucked him in and headed back downstairs; where she head banging in the kitchen.

"Aaron Hotchner, get your butt out of the kitchen now," Emily said as she watched him pour a jar of Ragu spaghetti sauce into a pan on the stove. "Go upstairs and take a nap with Jack."

"But…" Hotch said as Emily pushed him out of the kitchen.

"No buts," she said before turning around. "I'll wake you two up when dinner is done. By the way, I make my own spaghetti sauce."

"Email," he said as he watched her walk away.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that it can wait until after your nap and dinner," Emily said as the kitchen door closed behind her.

Two hours later, as Hotch walked downstairs trying to find Emily, he smelled the amazing dinner that she had cooked. He was pleasantly surprised when he found her dancing around the dining room, listening to music and setting the table. After he was sure that she had placed the final plate on the table, he slowly spun her around to face him before he started to move them slowly around the room.

Emily's breath was caught in her throat as he spun her around the room. It was eerily reminiscent of how he danced with her at the last political get-together her mother had thrown, that she attended, twenty years ago. The only difference between then and now was that her head was resting on his shoulder. It was only a few minutes later, when they heard a giggle from behind them.

"Tickle fight," Emily whispered into Hotch's ear before lunging to tickle Jack.

It soon became a tickle pile and no one could tell who was tickling who.

"Ok, stop, I surrender," Emily said as she moved to get up off of Hotch. "You guys stay here. I'll bring dinner in."

But as soon as she went to stand, she felt four arms pulling her back down onto Hotch. She loved being in his arms; he made her feel safe, loved, and protected. As she looked up and caught his eyes, she smiled before feeling two little hands tickling her side.

"So this is the way you want to play, Jack?" Emily asked as she grabbed his hands. "I will get you back when you least expect it, mister."

After dinner, Emily started her laptop up so that Hotch could check his email. While he was doing that, Emily made quick work of cleaning the dining room. As she was about to start on the kitchen, a pair of arms grabbed her and sat her down on the couch.

"I'll clean the kitchen," Hotch said before giving her a quick kiss. "After all, you did all the cooking."

"You don't have to do that," Emily said as she went to get up from the couch.

"Sit back down. And yes I do," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Watch TV with Jack while I clean up."

After watching English cartoons with Jack for a bit, Emily snuck away back to the dining room so that she could by train tickets for all three of them to head to Florence in the morning.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Hotch asked as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"Planning a trip for the three of us to take tomorrow," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "We are going to Florence to see the sights."

"You said that you had a question to ask me earlier," he said as they walked back to the living room together. "What is it?"

"Read this and then I'll ask," she said as she gave him Rossi's email to her.

As he read the email, he went back and reread the sentence about telling their secrets to Rossi on Monday a couple of times before he started laughing.

"Looks like we both had the same idea," Hotch said as he pulled Emily down on the couch next to him.

**Please Review!**


End file.
